


Erotic Dancing for Couples

by Lena_ms



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Lingerie, M/M, Sex, Troy Barnes being a power bottom, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_ms/pseuds/Lena_ms
Summary: Troy is a great dancer. So much so that one day he decided to use his physical agility, paired up with some cute underwear, to show his boyfriend a particular kind of dance.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Erotic Dancing for Couples

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, this is my first time writing sexual stuff so comments and feedback are much welcomed and appreciated.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Also, I know that Troy prefers their partners wearing pijamas rather than lingerie, but he didn't say anything about himself, right? ;)

Troy checked himself out in the mirror for what seemed like the sixteenth time.

He remembered the judgemental face of the fifty-something white lady at the register as he approached her with the plum colored piece of lingerie shaking in his hands, and sure, he could have said that it was a present for his girlfriend or whatever but that was something the old Troy would've said (also, his body language kind of already showed that it was obviously for him to wear). So he swallowed it like a man, didn't say a word and just set the fragile underwear on the counter, taking the courage to look her directly in the eyes as if daring her to let out a comment.

He smiled softly at himself.

It wasn’t that bad, right? It was a cute pair of booty shorts made out of lace, nothing too crazy either, he chose it especifically knowing that it would probably make his butt look nice. The fact that he chose the size based on approximation and holding the small plastic hanger in front of his crotch (looking side to side to make sure no one was looking), made him skeptical as to how he was actually going to look like wearing it. But it seemed to be so far so good, not too tight or itchy, he might actually get used to it (and yes, it did make his butt look pretty nice if he may say so). 

But then...it ultimately depended on what Abed thought about it. This wouldn't be the first he tried to introduce new things into their sex life; yet Abed didn't have to say it, Troy already knew that he mostly prefered the more vainilla stuff, but it didn't hurt to at least try.

Troy began exploring his sexuality for the first time on his trip around the world, he started by taking the courage to approach a guy at a bar in Berlin that he had been intrigued by all night long, to finally come to the realization that he had been lying to himself his whole life and was actually gay. He decided that he would be more open minded from then on and why not keep on trying new things, so by the time he finished the trip, he had tried all sorts of stuff in the bedroom. Some of it he had decided was definitely not for him, but then there were other things that looked so much fun to not give it a chance, and this time he just really wanted to look his hottest for the person that he loved the most.

Troy finally decided to abandon the mirror, throw one of Abed’s t-shirts on and check his phone for new messages. There were a few from the study group chat but nothing else too important, he opened his chat with Abed again and looked at the time he sent his last message, it read “Coming home in 10, do you want donuts from that new place?” and he sent it thirteen minutes ago. Troy took that as his cue to run to the living room and connect his phone to the speakers, opening up the playlist he had put together last night while Abed had fallen asleep, and scrolling through the list of songs one more time. He was unable to contain the smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips. 

He couldn't help being born with an impecably gay taste in music, a.k.a the best taste in music. Really, sometimes it truly baffled him how much time it took him to come to the big realization about his sexuality.

He clicked on the first song and walked to the kitchen to get himself a glass of wine he could sensually rotate in his hand as he leaned on the wall...

He was just pouring the overly-expensive wine on the glass when he heard the front door being unlocked. Shit, he thought. Troy set the wine on the counter and hurried towards the living room, careful to not slip in his also newly bought matching pair of slippers (he couldn’t resist, okay?).

Abed opened the door and stepped into the apartment, he was about to hang his jacket and messenger bag on the coat rack as usual, when he noticed Troy appearing in the living room with a glass of wine spilling a bit with the rush of his step. Abed looked him up and down, noticing the lack of pants. He stuck with that in his mind as he got rid of his jacket and bag. 

“Hey” Troy quickly changed his deer-caught-in-the-headlights face into a relaxed smirk, surprinsingly smooth.

Abed smiled at him in response, he took the opportunity to run his eyes down his boyfriend’s body once again as he walked towards him, more slowly this time. 

“Like what you see?” Troy teased as he leaned on his arm on the wall.

“Slow music, glass of wine on your hand, no pants and large boyfriend t-shirt combination...You’re setting up a seductive atmosphere for us to have sex in.”

Troy felt the smile grow on his face, classic Abed.

“Guilty as charged” He took a few steps forward so that the tips of their shoes were almost touching. “Do you like it?” He asked, setting down the glass on the coffee table by their side and crossing his arms around his neck.

Abed looked down, refusing to meet his stare. Troy’s face did a whole 180 again, letting worry and guilt take over it.

“I’m sorry, is this too much?” He took a step back and let his arms rest along his torso. 

“Oh no, it’s fine” Abed then looked back up at his eyes and, sure enough, he did look fine. “I just got distracted by your new slippers, when did you get them?”

“Oh, well...first I need you to tell me that you’re fine with this, I mean, with us...doing stuff now” He tried to explain, caution in his eyes.

“How about I show you how fine I am with this?” He narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

Oh, thank god. Troy knew that Abed was probably joking with his peculiar approach but he was also sure it meant he was getting the green light. He got closer to him once again, full toothy smile on display as he began lightly pushing him backwards.

"Maybe…But perhaps you should let me start first"

Abed didn't say anything, just gripped his hips and pulled him even closer while cooperating with Troy and his wish of getting him to sit on the main sofa chair. When he felt the base and cushion touch his calves, he plopped on the chair fully aware of how some of the stress of the day seemed to start lifting up his body. 

Troy's excitement to put on a show became more evident, his heartbeat was rising and his cheeks hurt from grinning so hard. Abed couldn't help but mirror his reaction, he wasn't the type to break the more conventional rules of sex: the bed+missionary+post-coital-nap formula was something he swore by before dating Troy. But he was up for anything as long as it involved such a beautiful sight and genuine joy emanating from him.

Troy made himself comfortable resting his weight on Abed's lap. He began running his hands up and down the sides of his tights.

"You know, I've been working on a choreography of my own" He rested his forehead against Abed's. "It's a little more personal than the stuff we do with the group, and I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else but you." He whispered.

Abed nodded, he was about to kiss him in the lips when Troy decided to take his own initiative, attacking his neck with sloppy and dedicated kisses. Abed let himself be taken care of as he played with Troy's hair. The latter moved his way up his jaw, then his cheek and finally stopped at his mouth, he planted a light kiss on his lips. Then another and another, until Abed made a noise that indicated he was looking for more, chasing his mouth every time Troy leaned back. 

So he granted him what he was asking for...and a little more. Resting his palms on Abed's chest and using his knees on either side of his legs to push himself up, the moment he came back down, he dragged his ass against Abed's crotch at the same time he kissed his awaiting lips hungrily.

Abed let out a choked moan, entranced by Troy's hips rubbing against his now growing erection. Troy noticed this and took it as a sign to keep repeating the action over and over again as they licked inside each other's mouths and lips.

Suddenly, Abed made a move to push Troy back a little.

"Are you wearing panties?" The curiosity coming out through his slightly out-of-breath words.

"Close. Want to see?"

"Yes" Abed responded firmly.

Troy climbed out of his lap and stood in front of him, he tried to take Abed's t-shirt off of himself slowly enough to be sexy but not too much to the point of looking like he was trying too hard.

Abed leaned back in his chair, admiring Troy's sculpted torso and toned legs matching perfectly with the soft dark lace shorts. And because he knew Troy, he didn't have to say a word before he turned around and gave him a sight of the real star of the show.

Troy then bent his knees like in a squat position and proceeded to put both his hands on the floor, lifting his butt up and using them to align it to the edge of the cushion, barely caressing Abed's crotch.

"This is a really good exercise for prepping up the muscles before dancing, you know, it's essential before you perform any choreography." 

Abed was speechless, he inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to get some air in his lungs after getting his breath taken away by his boyfriend's carefully measured moves. He reached for the side of his hips to attempt bringing him closer to his erection, but Troy straightened back up before he had the chance to.

"Now that I'm all stretched up, I think I can start" He was still facing the wall in front of him, when he sat back on his lap. This time he began moving his ass right away, resting his hands on his knees for more control. 

First, he moved back and forth, making sure to be delicate and tempting enough to leave him wanting more, as he swinged to the rhythm of the music. Later, when he sensed Abed getting more and more desperate, he started moving his ass in circles, putting a little more pressure than before.

Abed admired how his back muscles flexed as he rolled his hips, he sat up a bit more straight and ran his digits along his shoulders, leaving soft wet kisses on the way. Troy moaned open-mouthed, eyes shut; he palmed his own erection, the front part of the lingerie wet with his pre-cum already leaking. 

He got up again, hurrying up before either of them came, and put his hands on Abed's pants' button, Troy looked at him as a non-verbal question, he nodded rapidly. Troy unzipped his pants but didn't get his dick fully out of his boxers. Abed groaned, he bucked up his hips asking for more contact, but Troy abandoned the focus on his dick right then.

He sat facing Abed again, now he started bouncing up and down his lap, one arm resting on his shoulder and the other securing himself on the arm rest. Abed copped his ass strongly. Troy threw his mouth over his, the kiss was needy and heated, all tongue and small bites, causing various sounds of moaning to combine with the FKA Twigs song now playing.

Troy shifted positions again, this time trying to get even closer to Abed, but then, the latter did something unexpected. He grabbed Troy by the back of his legs and sat up carrying him to the larger couch. 

"I don't think I will last much longer to fuck" Troy gasped between words.

"It's okay, I won't last much longer either. But if you want we can try?" He asked, pausing to look at him in the eyes.

Maybe this wasn't the best time to stop and admire Abed's beautiful face and shiny deep brown eyes, but Troy couldn't avoid doing so anyways.

"Yes, I want to" Troy kissed him once more and Abed carefully positioned him on the couch. 

He skipped towards their bedroom and came back in less than fifteen seconds with a bottle of lube and a condom. He passed the bottle to Troy so he could prep himself as Abed brought down his pants to let his erection free and put the condom on.

Troy was already two fingers deep when he said: 

"I'm ready"

Abed fitted himself between Troy's open legs.

"Are you sure?" 

Troy nodded enthusiastically. That was all he needed, Abed lined himself on Troy's entrance and pushed in. They both moaned at the same time and Abed didn't waste any more time before starting to rock his hips, still slowly at first so he didn't hurt Troy just for the sake of being quick, but then Troy whispered: 

"Faster"

And Abed was happy to comply, he grabbed the back of Troy's knees and pushed in for a few more minutes before coming. He kept rocking his hips through his orgasm and when he was finished, Troy joined him with his own.

Abed collapsed against Troy, he nested his head on the space between his head and his neck. Troy sighed as he caressed his back.

"That was good" Abed whispered.

"It was" 

They stood like that for a minute or so before deciding they were too sticky and disgusting to stay much longer like that. Abed threw the condom away as Troy went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up with a wet towel.

They met again in the living room. Abed had already buttoned up his pants and discarded his hoodie, he apparently changed the playlist for something more upbeat but still chill too. Troy came in wearing a pair of boxers, Abed looked like he was about to say something when he interrupted him.

"Wait!"

He went over the side of the couch where the booty shorts had been discarded and picked them up.

"These were too expensive to let them be thrown away like that" 

Abed looked longingly at Troy as he went into the laundry room with the lingerie in his hands. He came back moments later.

"Done" He smiled at his boyfriend, who was now sitting at the counter, looking blankly at the wall in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

Abed snapped back.

"Yes, it's just that a lot just happened. But I liked it."

Troy let out a breath of relief and smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" He sat on the bar stool next to him and put his hand on Abed's. 

"You did too, right?" He faced him, moving his whole body to the side.

"Of course"

"I just wanted to make sure you liked it as much as I did" They both said at the same time. 

Troy laughed.

"I still can't believe we're able to do that" 

"Me too, if it happened with anyone else it would probably freak me out but because it's with you, it's just cool"

Troy crooked his head to the side, looking at him adoringly. He really was the luckiest person on Earth for having him, as cliché as it sounded.

Abed turned his palm up to the ceiling and Troy interlaced their fingers together. They stayed like that for a moment, just looking at each other and enjoying their company even without saying or doing anything in particular.

"Oh! If you want I did buy the donuts" Abed broke the silence.

"Get out of my head" Troy said in a jokingly serious tone. 

"Come on" Abed jumped back to the floor and went to the coat rack where his bag was.

Troy bit his lip and smiled to himself, he imitated Abed's previous action and followed him.


End file.
